


Tidal Flow

by zaffre



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Science, Crack, Established Relationship, Found Poetry, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Remix, Remixed, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Water Sex, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/pseuds/zaffre
Summary: Remix of vulgarweed's brilliant fic 'Filled Afresh With Each Flow' for Wits on Tap 2017.





	Tidal Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Filled Afresh With Each Flow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871127) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



> Honesty time - I was completely terrified to remix Vulgarweed's writing because her prose is already practically poetry, so I decided to make a found poem instead. Many, many thanks to Vulgarweed for allowing me to remix her fic and to redscudery for running this challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if the image is too big/small/unreadable (my scanner kept cutting off the right edge so I had to take a photo instead). Thanks!


End file.
